Dancing in New York
by gloriaglitter
Summary: Abby macht Urlaub in New York. Abends geht sie in einen Club und trifft dort den berühmten Ballett Tänzer und Choreograph Mikhael Baryshnikov Reale Person.Später in der Nacht gibt ihr Mischa eine kleine Privatvorstellung.


10:30

Kaum zu glauben, aber sie hatte es geschafft. Abby Sciuto hatte es doch tatächlich in den angsgteten Club von New York geschafft. Der Türsteher der schon den ganzen Abend die Leute wieder nach Hause schickte hatte auf sie in der Menge gedeutet und sie hereingewunken.

Nun stand sie Mitten in diesem Club und wusste nicht was sie als nächstes tun sollte. Sie war allein nach Ney York gereist und musste sich heute abend nach niemandem richten. Nach kurzem zögern betrat sie die Tnzfläche und mischte sich unter die anderen Tänzer.

Über zwei Stunde war sie nun schon am Tanzen, sie war auf der Tanzfläche nicht lange allein geblieben. Schon nach kurzer Zeit hatten die Single Männer im Club begonnen sie anzutanzen. Abby genoss es richtiggehen, dass die Männer so an ihr interessiert waren.

Doch nun war es an der Zeit für einen Drink und Abby verlies die Tanzfläche und ging an die Bar. Dort bestellte sie einen Red Bull und setzte sich auf einen der Barhocker.  
Sie hatte gerade den ersten Schluck des Red Bulls getrunken als sich ein Mann neben sie setzte und sie ansprach.

M: Hallo schöne Frau, ich hoffe der Pltz ist noch frei?

A: Ja, er ist noch frei.

M: Ich heiße Mischa.

A: Abby.

M: Sie tanzen sehr gut, Abby. Ein etwas eigenwilliger Stil aber das macht es gerade so interessant. Ich kennne mich damit aus, ich bin Tänzer und Choreograph.

A: So wie der Pornoproduzent der mich vor ner Stunde angesprochen hat und meine Brüste gelobt hat. Der kannte sich damit auch aus.

M: Ok, da bin ich wohl ins Fettnäpfchen getreten. Es sollte wirkliche keine Schlechte Anmache sondern ein ernstgemeinstes Kompliment sein. Als Zeichen meiner Aufrichtigkeit geht der nächste Red Bull auf meine Rechnung.

Abby wusste nicht warum aber je länger sie sich mit Micha unterhielt desto interesannter wurde er. Er war ein Mann in den fünfzigern, blondes Haar, Stahlblaue Augen und ein lachen das die Polkappen zum schmelzen bringen konnte. Und sein leichter Russischer Akzent tat sein übriges. Der Mann hatte einfach Charisma und Ausstrahlung.

A: Würdest du mich für einen kleinen Moment entschuldigen, ich mus mal kurz um die Ecke.

M: Ich hoffe du kommst wieder und lässt mich alten Mann nicht einfach so sitzten.

A: Naja, vielleicht läuft mir ja auf dem Weg zum Klo George Clooney über den Weg..

Abby hatte gerade die Toilette und zupfte an ihrer Frisur herum als eine Frau Anfang 20 hinter sie trat und Abby am Arm packte.  
Die junge Frau riss Abby herum und zischte

F: Lass die Finger von Mischa! Seit ich dreizehn bin tanze ich und es ist mein größter Traum dass Mikhael Baryshnikov mich entdeckt und mich in sein Essemble aufnimmt. Heute abend ist die gelegenheitund du Provinz Flittchen wirst mir das nicht kaputt machen!° Hörst du! Hau ab und versau mir hier nicht die Tour!

Die junge Frau verließ immernoch rasend vor Wut die Toilette und Abby blickte wie versteinert in den Spiegel. Nach einigen Sekunden hatte sie sich wieder gefangen und beschloss, dss sie keine Lust hatte die Nacht auf deiner New Yorker Polizeiwache zu verbringen weil sie sich von dieser Hysterischen Kuh in eine Schlägerei hatte verwickeln lassen. Abby beschloss nicht an die Bar zurückzukehren und statt dessen in der Menge auf der Tanzfläche unterzutauchen.  
Abby verlies die Toilette und stieß davor beinahe mit Mischa zusammen.

A: Verfolst du mich?

M: Nein, aber wie ich sehen konnte hat dich mein Fanclub verfolgt. Ich wollte nur nach dem Rechten sehen. Die Lady ist sehr agressiv und sie ist felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass sie das Zeug dazu hat in meinem Essemble zu tanzen.

A: Und sie hat nicht das Zeug dazu?

M: Ich fürchte Nein. Sie war schon fünf mal zum Vortanzen bei mir und immer habe ich sie abgeleht. Das Mädhen ist wie besessen.

A: Wie wäre es denn mit einem Exorzisten.

M: Kennst du einen?

A: Um ehrlich zu sein, kenne ich zwei. Aber der eine ist mittlerweile selbst besessen.

M: Was hälst du davon wenn wir irgendwo hingehen wo wir ungestörter sind und uns besser unterhalten können. Außerdem kann man dort auch sehr schön tanzen.

A: Ok, ich folge dir ganz unaufällig!

Ende erstes Kapitel  
TBC


End file.
